goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Henry and June's London journey
Transcript (We see Henry and June at the park chilling in the bench) Henry: June? June: what is it? Henry: did you know, last year, 67 troublemakers who jumped off a building, because they're dead by now June: really? 67 troublemaking people died? Henry: yes, they died June: so, you want to go out? Henry: yes, we're not going to run away, got that? June: good (Cut to the bus stop) June: the bus is here, let's head to the airport Henry: you guessed it, June (Henry and june got onto The bus and then drives away) (Cut to henry and june inside the bus) Henry: June, look at that, the top with seats with no roof June: yes Henry: now, June, which country shall we go? June: london, United kingdom (At the airport) Airport manager: how can I help you? June: two tickets to London Airport manager: here you go Henry and june: thanks Airport manager: you're welcome (Henry and June enter the plane) (Cut to Henry and June in the passenger cabin) Pilot: attention passengers, this is your captain speaking, we are about to leave for london, don't worry, the flight will get to London United kingdom, please fasten your seat belts, enjoy the flight! (The plane takes off) June: take off to London Henry: yeah June (Several hours later) Pilot: we will be landing at London United kingdom (Cut to Henry and June in london near town) Henry: hey June, you want to go to royal garden hotel in Kensington? June: yes, so heartwarming (When Henry and June got to the royal garden hotel) (Cut to Henry and June in the bedroom) June: whoa, nice bedroom Henry: you're right, my old buddy June, you're right June: I'll be very comfortable Henry: wow, comfortable, soft, I'll lie with you, in barefoot (Henry and June took their shoes and socks off) June: wow, we're barefeeted Henry: yeah, but first, I'll tickle your feet (Henry started tickling June's feet) June: (laughs happily) June: now, I'll tickle your feet (June started tickling henry's feet) Henry: (laughs happily) June: wow, I'll lick your feet Henry: and I'll lick your feet as well (Henry licked June's feet, June licked henry's feet) June: let's go to Odeon cinema Henry: great, but before we get to Odeon cinema, we just get to wash ourselves, let's get to the bathroom, and I'll take off my shirt June: I'll take my jacket and shirt off (Cut to the bathroom) Henry: washing is fun June: me neither, remember we sang the CBeebies wash song for Angelica Pickles's punishment? Henry: yes June: All done Henry: now my shirt is now on, let's go to Odeon cinema June: shoes on, shirt on and jacket on, let's go (Henry and June walk away) (Cut to Henry and June outside Odeon cinema) Henry: now, what film shall we watch? June: how about hey Arnold the jungle movie and the wild thornberrys movie double feature Henry: great idea (Henry and June walk in) (Cut to Henry and June inside the cinema) Drew pickles: Angelica, you are in trouble, how dare you see the spongebob movie: sponge out of water, you're supposed to see kablam: Henry and june: the movie which is a tv movie Charlotte pickles: when we get home, we'll give you punishments, and oh, Henry and June will sing the CBeebies wash song to teach you a lesson (Angelica and her parents walks away) Cinema manager: welcome to Odeon cinema, what would you like to see? June: we would like to see hey Arnold the jungle movie and the wild thornberrys movie double feature, plus two bottles of water and cotton candy popcorns Cinema manager: here you go, enjoy the film (Henry and June walks away from the ticket counter) (After the movies) Henry: wow, June, that double feature thing is good, what's your favourite part in hey Arnold the jungle movie? June: my favourite part is where Arnold is surprised by the audience, watched the legend of Arnold video, then the end of the video, stinky and Harold pulls their pants down to the audience, and you? Henry: I like it when the audience shouts to arnold, "surprise! Arnold! Arnold!" June: and what's your favourite part in the wild thornberrys movie? Henry: my favourite part is Donnie dances by saying let's dance June: same here Henry: you want to go to the london arcade? June: yes, I'd love to (As Henry and June went to the London arcade) Henry: June, look, bumper cars, bowling, pool, arcade games and simulators, oh, there's a cafe June: yes, bumper cars, let's go on it first (Henry and June starts riding on bumper cars) Henry and june: bumper cars are awesome (Henry and June got out of the bumper cars) June: all the riding makes us dizzy Henry: oh June, are you saying that the bumper cars, makes us dizzy? June: well, yes, it does, so, the riding makes us, go starving Henry: agree with you June: let's get to the cafe Henry: good, another thing about that London arcade, June, is it real? June: yes (At the cafe) Henry: that was nice June: Oh Henry, that is so delicious Henry: June, your the best sweet kid I ever saw you June: that's great, wanna play some bowling and pool? Henry: yes [[Category:Henry and june's ungrounded adventures]] [[Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums]] [[Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends]] [[Category:Episodes without Megaman X]] [[Category:Episodes without The King Of The Monsters]] [[Category:Episodes without Fire Emblem Fates]] [[Trivia]]